SEOKMIN SHIPPUDEN
by moonsterjoon
Summary: Seokmin yang awalnya tergila-gila pada anime bertajuk 'Naruto Shippuden' kini mulai menganggap dirinya adalah 'Naruto' sungguhan. Belum lagi Soonyoung yang ikut-ikutan menambah keadaan semakin kacau. Namun disaat semuanya berubah, 'dia' datang dan membuat Seokmin terkunci dalam musuh lamanya. "Kau tahu musuh yang sebenarnya?" -SEVENTEEN BL-SEOKMIN ALLPAIR


"Yah, Kwon Soonyoung, dengar kan aku. Kembali lah menuju rumah dan lupakan keinginan bodohmu untuk menjadi seorang yang bermimpi jahat, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Cepatlah jangan buang-buang waktu, Jihoon sudah menunggumu."

Suara Seokmin begitu menggelegar ditengah hamparan ilalang pukul sebelas malam yang gelap dan dingin. Tanganya mengepal, dan nafasnya terkesan memburu. Seokmin sebenarnya tidak menyukai untuk memaksa kehendak orang lain namun jika itu Soonyooung, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara kandung, ia harus melakukannya. Soonyoung masih berdiam didepannya yang berdiri cukup jauh. Tanganya dimasukan kedalam sakunya, kemeja putih gadingnya dibuka begitu saja hingga kaus putihnya terlihat juga. Matanya yang sipit memejam selanjutnya ia menundukan kepala. Seokmin tidak mengerti mengapa Soonyoung melakukan hal itu, yang jelas ia harus membawa Soonyoung kembali bersama yang lainnya.

"Yah," suara Soonyoung yang dingin memecah keheningan mereka. Kepalanya tidak lagi tertunduk, kini ia mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh lalu menyeringai.

"Kau fikir aku mau?"

"Yah, Soonyoung kau tentu saja harus mau. Disana ada orang berhargamu, Lee Jihoon." Sontak Soonyoung tertawa begitu keras, hal itu membuat Seokmin kebingungan dan menaikan alisnya. "Soonyoung! Aku sedang tidak bercanda!" Seokmin berteriak lantang, langkahnya ia lajukan menuju Soonyoung yang berada lumayan jauh didepannya. "Sadarlah, Seokmin." Langkah Seokmin terhenti begitu mendengar Soonyoung tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'gila' atau sebangsanya seperti biasa. Soonyoung benar-benar berubah.

"Menurutmu, apa pentingnya hidup ini?" lagi, Seokmin menautkan alisnya kebingungan. Soonyoung memandang Seokmin dengan matanya yang dingin. Seokmin hanya menghela nafasnya, ia tidak mengerti, serasa ini bukanlah Soonyoung.

Apakah ia dikendalikan? Tapi oleh siapa?

Batin Seokmin bergemuruh ricuh, ia jadi bingung sendiri. Apa penyebab Soonyoung berubah seperti ini, ia tidak tahu. Apakah karena Jihoon atau Seungcheol-hyung ia juga tidak tahu atau bisa jadi juga itu karena dirinya. Ya karena dirinya bisa jadi, Soonyounh berubah menajdi seseorang dengan jiwa yang lain.

Fikirannya campur aduk, Seokmin dilanda perasaan seperti badai yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan dan ia analisis. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda akan adanya perpecahan antara teman dan menimbulkan perang saudara? Semuanya memenuhi isi kepala Seokmin yang serasa membeludak. Seokmin menenggak ludahnya sendiri lalu ia kembali menegakan hatinya, ia harus membawa Soonyoung pulang meskipun ia harus terluka atau bahkan sekarat.

"Oi, jelaskan arah pembicaraanmu Soonyoung-ah. Kau terlalu berbelit-belit." Seokmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Soonyoung. Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu hanya berdiam dan memperhatikan Seokmin dengan mata sipitnya yang tiba-tiba saja menajam. Seperti belati yang baru saja diasah. "Hentikan saja semuanya, Seokmin. Aku tidak perduli lagi."

"Tidak bisa, Soonyoung. Kau lahir disana maka kau juga akan mati disana." Seokmin menarik lengan Soonyoung agar mengikutinya berjalan menuju dorm. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Soonyoung sudah melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman tangan Seokmin pada lengannya. "Baiklah." Katanya dengan nada yang amat membuat telinga Seokmin seakan dimasukan berkwintal-kwintal es. Begitu dingin dan menusuk-nusuk. "Apa maskud mu?" Seokmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Soonyoung yang berada dibelakangnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling bertatap benci. Entah, Seokmin pun tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu aneh dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain.

"Cepat katakanlah apa maksudmu, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung tersenyum bengis, ia memajukan dirinya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Seokmin. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya menunggu apa yang akan Soonyoung lakukan sekarang. Matanya sudah merah menahan amarah. Seokmin fikir tindakan Soonyoung sudah terlalu jauh. "Lee Seokmin, dengarkan perkataan ku baik-baik."

Mereka saling menatap, saling melemparkan pandangan yang panas dan menusuk. "Jika kau bilang aku dilahirkan disini maka aku juga harus mati disini, maka ayo, ayo kita saling membunuh disini, Seokmin-man."

Mata Seokmin membulat, sontak ia melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Bukan, ia bukannya takut. Hanya saja ia tidak mengerti mengapa Soonyoung menjadi seperti ini. "Kau bergurau? Kau tahu, selera humormu sangatlah tidak ada rasanya, Soonyoung belajarlah lebih giat lag-"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Enyahlah!"

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Soonyoung kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu terlalu keras, kau tahu ini sakit !?"

.

.

.

 **SEOKMIN SHIPPUDEN**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEENS FICT WITH ABSURD CONTENT.  
Main pair is Lee Seokmin alias Dokyum alias DK.  
With other member.**

 **~  
/Mingyu/Wonwoo/Woozi/Vernon/Seungkwan/Joshua/Jun/The8/Dino**

 **~  
Seokmin-Seungkwan/Seungcheol-Junghan/Mingyu-Wonwoo/Soonyoung-Jihoon/Junhui-Minghao/Hansol-Jisoo/LeeChan**

 **.**

 **Bromance-Comedy/Humor-Fantacy-Family  
just enjoy, fiksi ini dibuat bakal seneng-seneng (: ples jeongmal mianhaeyo buat Paman Deka (: gara-gara liat video dia yang menggila bareng Seungkwan sama Hoshi yang maen rasengan-rasenganan jadi kepikiran bikin cerita absurd kaya begindang~ nikmatin ajalah ya :)**

 **.  
** **Mau direspon apaan aja diterima dengan lapang dada :) sama-sama saling ngisi aja yea. Mau cacimaki atau ngasih sedekah monggo tumphain di kotak review ajayak (:**

 **Officialy by © Edisson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokmin marah-marah begitu Soonyoung menendangi tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak sumpah-serapaha karena ulah Soonyoung. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan rambut putih-kekuningannya itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kemudian ia malah semakin menendang dengkul Seokmin suka-suka hatinya.

"Babo ya!" telapak tangan Seokmin mendarat elok diatas pucuk kepala Soonyoung tanpa hambatan. Soonyoung mendecak sebal, ia tidak terima. "Yah, bukan kah kau yang minta? Aku salah lagi nih?" tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah kesalnya. "Sudahlah, aku capek nih." Soonyoung mendudukan pantatnya diatas tanah yang sedikit basah. Kakinya disilangkan dan ia mulai menyalakan ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia taruh didalam saku celananya. Jadi, alasan kenapa tadi Soonyoung memasukan tangannya kedalam saku adalah bukan karena ingin berlagak sok keren, tapi ia ingin menjaga ponselnya yang baru berumur dua minggu itu agar tidak rusak. "O-ow."

Baru saja dinyalakan, sudah ada puluhan pesan masuk dan juga telepon. Soonyoung menyikut Seokmin yang masih saja mengusap kakinya yang kesakitan. "Lihat, Seungcheol-hyung sudah meng-kode supaya kita pulang." Seokmin malah mendecakan lidahnya dengan wajah yang sangat ingin dihantam dengan jangkar. "Sebentar lagi saja, kita belum sampai pada dialogue yang mendebarkan, Soonyoung-ah."

"Kau ingin mati eoh?" tanya Soonyong. Ia sudah berdiri, ancang-ancang ingin melangkah kan kakinya menuju rumah mereka. "Ayo cepat, kau ingin dikunciin?" Soonyoung sudah memasukan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Tangannya masih tetap dalam posisi siaga;bertengger menjaga pada saku celananya agar ponsel barunya itu tidak tergores apapun. "Soonyoung-ah, sudahlah. Lagipula kita masih belum melakukan adu serangan masa sudah mau pulang, kau tidak asik." Seokmin berkata sambil terus mengurut-urut dengkulnya. Bibirnya terus saja menggonggong pada Soonyoung.

"Ck, sudahlah aku tidak ingin berakhir harus bermalam diruang tamu dan juga makan nasi tanpa boleh mengambil lauk minggu kemarin. Jadi ayolah Seokmin, kita bisa lakukan ini saat liburan." Soonyoung sudah me miliki banyak simpangan diatas kepalanya, jangan lupakan asap yang sudah mengudara sedari tadi.

Seokmin merenung, ada benarnya juga perkataan Soonyoung. Jika diingat, kemarin ia hanya makan nasi dipakaikan garam dan juga kecap. Mereka benar-benar tidak boleh menyentuh lauk barang kuahnya atau remahannya. Semua tentu saja perintah dari Yang Mulia Seungcheol Choi yang maha agung dan juga permaisurinya Yoon Junghan serta anak tiri mereka yang kurang ajarnya sangat menembus angka normal, Lee Chan alias Dino.

Jika dipikir, Seokmin tidak mengerti mengapa adik termudanya itu sangat bahagia ketika dipanggil Dino. Ia bertanya pada Soonyoung, kenapa Lee Chan sangat bahagia jika dipanggil dengan nama Dino dan Soonyoung menjawab, _"Itu karena wajahnya mirip pterodaktil."_ Sontak Seokmin tertawa, bagaimana bisa dikatakan mirip pterodaktil malah bahagia, apakah Lee Chan itu kelaianan? Seokmin memepertanyakan itu dalam setiap mimpinya.

Belum lagi jika mereka berdua dihukum jatah mereka akan tumpah bagaikan hujan makanan bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Seokmin dan Soonyoung sangat tidak rela jika jatah mereka dihabiskan sama pasangan yang setiap harinya selalu berburu kuliner.

Wonwoo bilang jika ia ingin jadi seperti _'Ibu Siska Soetomo'_ alias tukang masak yang udah legend dari jaman dulu, Wonwoo fans beratnya dan ia berkeinginna menjadi seperti beliau. Lain Wonwoo lainpula pasangannya, Mingyu. Lelaki bertaring tersebut bercita-cita hanya ingin makan. Hanya itu dan Seokmin tertawa lagi begitu mengingatnya.

Soonyoung menekuk wajahnya malas, kakinya ia ayunkan untuk membuat Seokmin sadar dari dalam memorial isi kepalanya. "Ayo cepat pulang, mau berpaa lama lagi kau cekikikan seperti itu?" Soonyoung berjalan meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih terduduk. Masa bodolah, Soonyoung juga sudah mengantuk, ia bahkan tidak yakin ia bisa mengingat rumus fisika dengan baik. Bisa-bisa ia di suruh menyikat kamar mandi oleh Junghan jika nilainya anjlok. "Tunggu aku!" teriakan Soekmin disusul tepukan tangan lelaki kelahiran 97 itu membuat lamunan tentang kejamnya Junghan buyar.

"Bagaimana jika kita dikunciin lagi?" Seokmin menggeleng, ia merangkul pundak Soonyoung. "Bukankah sudah rutinitas jika kita dikunciin?" Soonyoung tersenyum, perkataan Seokmin benar. Angannya lagi-lagi melayang. Otak Soonyoung dipenuhi dengan kata 'bagaimana' dan 'kenapa'. Ia jadi kepikiran akan nialinya disekolah yang tidak pernah ada pekembangan barang sepersenpun. Mengingat betapa kejamnya dua kakaknya, Seungcheol dan Junghan ketika perintahnya dilanggar dengan kelalaian.

Yah tidak masalah juga sih jika sekali-duakali dihukum tapi, sekarang semuanya seakan berubah menjadi kebiasaanya setelah Seokmin dan dirinya menonton animasi dua dimensi buatan negeri sakura, Jepang, tahun lalu.

Otak mereka seakan dicuci dengan adegan-adegan heroic sang tokoh utama beserta teman-temannya dalam serial animasi yang berjudul _'Naruto Shippuden'_ tersebut. Soonyoung juga tidak tahu dimulai dari mana kebiasaan meniru tiap adegan dalam serial tersebut bersama Seokmin tapi yang jelas, ia menyukainya.

Seokmin juga pernah berkata padanya, jika semuanya bisa diambil hikmahnya. Soonyoung tertawa begitu mendengarnya, entah dalam keadaan bermain 'shinobi-shinobian' atau dalam keadaan sadar, itu terkesan menggeletik bagi Soonyoung. Seseorang yang hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri berkata begitu dalam. Soonyoung seakan dicubit begitu mendengar ucapan Seokmin yang entah apa maksudnya.

CTAK

"Auw!" pekik Soonyoung kesakitan. Seokmin tergelak melihat ekspresi terkejut Soonyoung begitu merasakan sentilan pada dahinya. Seokmin menampakan senyuman gigi bersih ciptadentnya, lalu berlari menuju rumah mereka yang sudah dekat.

Soonyoung tersadar, ia tahu jawaban mengapa si gila Seok min bekata seperti itu. Soonyoung tersenyum lalu berlari mengejar Seokmin yang sudah hampir sampai didepan pintu gerbang rumah mereka. Ia berlari sambil berteriang riang pada Seokmin yang terdengar tertawa dari ujung sana,

"Ya, Lee Seokmin! Pertarungan kita belum selesai!"

.

.

.

Junghan sedang menata piring dan beberapa peralatan makan diatas meja. Ia terlihat begitu tenang sambil mendengarkan alunan musik klasik dari speaker ponselnya. Sesekali lelaki cantic itu menggumamkan liriknya dengan senyuman manis dari bibirnya. Seungcheol yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri menyandar pada kulkas tepat dibelakang Junghan tersenyum. Jarang-jarang Junghan-nya terlihat santai dan damai seperti itu.

Ada untungnya juga si dua pembuat onar, Seokmin dan Soonyoung sedang bermain diluar. Tidak rugi juga sih membirakannya main lama-lama tapi jika kelamaan ia jadi kesal sendiri karena suasana rumah begitu sepi dan terasa seperti ia hidup dalam pelosok.

Suara jangkrik, Seungcheol sangat membenci suara binatang itu karena seakan-akan menertawainya dalam keheningan.

Junghan membalik tubuhnya dan terkejut begitu melihat Seungcheol melamun. Ia menghampirinya, mencolek pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Seungcheol sadar lalu mengusap rambut Junghan sayang.

"Memikirkan Seokmin dan Soonyoung ?" Seungcheol mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Seungcheol berjalan menuju kursi sacral pada ujung meja makan, kursi tunggal yang terlihat seperti kursi raja. Junghan mengikuti Seungcheol dibelakangnya lalu ikut duduk sambil menuangkan segelas jus apel untuk Seungcheol.

"Apakah ada alasan lain kau melamunkan hal selain mereka?" Junghan menopang dagunya cantik lalu memandangi Seungcheol meminta jawaban. Seungcheol menarik ujung bibirnya, "Kalau ada bagimana?" mendengarnya Junghan cemberut, ia jadi memikirkan hal yang macam-macam begitu mendengar Seungcheol berkata demikian dengan wajah Playboynya. Seungcheol tertawa begitu meilhat wajah kekasihnya tersebut, manis sekali.

"Tenang saja, dugaanmu benar kok, aku hanya memikirkan mereka." Tangan Seungcheol terulur untuk mengusak surai indah Junghan. Junghan masih cemberut, namun tidak lama kemudian Junghan sudah mulai manja seperti biasanya pada Seungcheol. "Kau masak banyak sekali, ada acara apa ?"

Junghan menatap beberapa hidangan yang ia buat diatas meja, ia sendiri bingung dengan alasannya mengapa memasak sebanyak ini. Selain kata 'tumben' dan juga kata 'asik' yang akan Seungcheol beserta isi rumahnya, mereka sedikit was-was, takut Junghan malah eksperimen dan membuat mereka masuk instalasi gawat darurat. Meihat riak wajah Seungcheol, Junghan memukul kepala lelaki kesayangannya tersebut, "Tidak ada racun sayang, aku tulus membuatnya."

Seungcheol memandangi kekasihnya masih ragu, kemarin saja ia hampir kena diare karena Junghan bermain-main dengan cabai galapenyo –cabai terpedas dan membuat Seungcheol dan juga Soonyoung berebutan kloset demi urusan perut mereka. Junghan berdecak sebal, dia tidak sejahat itu kok.

"Makan saja, tidak ada racun ataupun bahan lainnya." Cerca Junghan kesal karena Seungcheol tak kunjung menyentuh masakannya. Merasa sia-sia ia masak dengan hati –tau begitu masak dengan jantung saja, batin Junghan benci. "Iya aku makan masakanmu sayang, lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." Junghan memperhatikan Seungcheol yang mulai menyendokan Teriyaki kedalam piring yang sudah diisi nasi tersebut.

Junghan mengerjap lucu begitu melihat Seungcheol makan seperti kuli;banyak lauk,banyak nasi. "Oh itu, aku hanya sedang ingin masak banyak saja." jawabnya. Seungcheol mulai menyuap makananya sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda ia paham. "Kalau begitu telfon Seokmin dan juga Soonyoung agar dia cepat pulang, sayang. Akan sia-sia jika makanan ini tidak habis." Ucap Seungcheol bijak.

"Aku sih sebenarnya berencana makanan ini untuk jatah seminggu." Mata Seungcheol membulat tidak percaya. Benarkan, pasti ada udang dibalik batu. Ada niat jahat Junghan jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sewajarnya ia lakukan. Seungcheol sudah tertipu. "Karena kau sudah makan sebanyak itu, besok kamu masak ramyun atau jajjangmyeon instan saja ya." Junghan tersenyum iblis, dengan tanpa dosa si malaikat-cantik-bulan-oktober itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sarangnya dilantai dua.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Sumpit yang Seungcheol genggam serasa tidak berbentuk dan juga merasakan jika nasinya turun bagai menaiki prosotan pada kerongkongannya. Haduh, kekasihnya ini, benar-benar isteri yang sangat memikirkan jatah makan mingguan. Irit dan terorganisir. Junghan benar-benar calon ibu rumah tangga.

"Jangan lupa cuci piringnya ya sayang!" teriak Junghan yang membuat gerkana peristaltik pada kerongkongan Seungcheol berhenti. Seungcheol menatap makanannya dengan nanar;batinya terasa di bohongi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Seungcheol buru-buru menenggak air putih begitu ia hampir tersedak.

Susah ya kalau hidup bersama kekasih yang terlalu sering menonton acara reality show, ia menjadi terlalu mendramatisir dan jadi paranoid –itu semua ditujukan Seungcheol untuk Junghan. seungcheol angkat tangan, jika sudah begini berarti waktunya untuk kalah. Seungcheol jadi tukang cuci piring mala mini dan esok, Seuncgheol pasrah. "Iya, aku cuci sayang!"

.

.

Soonyoung yang lari terakhir namun Soonyoung yang tiba terlebih dahulu. Terimakasih pada saudara Seokmin yang dengan tidak sengaja memberikan celah untuk Soonyoung agar dia tiba lebih dulu. Ya sebenarnya sih, Soonyoung curang tapi kecurangannya bermula dari Seokmin yang ingin mentekel kakinya namun malah berakhir dengan Seokmin yang diving diatas tanah. Soonyoung tidak bisa tidak tertawa, ini terlalu lucu untuk dia abaikan.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada didepan pintu rumah. Lampu sudah padam, itu tandanya mereka sudah telat untuk memohon pada Seuncgheol agar pintu terbuka dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Soonyoung duduk diatas kursi rotan beralaskan beberapa bantal dan sarungnya, cukup empuk untuk digunakan tidur diluar rumah. Sementara Seokmin malah nekad menggedor pintu dan sesekali menekan bel agar Seungcheol terbangun dan membiarkan mereka tidur di dalam kali ini.

"Kau berisik sekali Seokmin-ah, jika ingin masuk 'kan tinggal lewat pintu belakang."

Seokmin lupa, rumah mereka 'kan punya dua pintu kenapa tidak kepikiran. Soonyoung tertawa, ia juga lupa memberitahu jika pintu belakang tidak dikunci pada Seokmin. Terlalu optimis jika dikuncikan lagi makanya Soonyoung tidak mengatakannya pada Seokmin. "Sudah cepat masuk, aku ngantuk nih." Omel Seungcheol dengan mata yang hanya putihnya yang terlihat dominan. Seokmin kegirangan dan langsung melesat menuju dalam, begitu pula dengan Soonyoung. Tak lupa ia mencium pipi Seungcheol dengan lidah –karena first kissnya hanya milik seseorang.

"Sialan kau Soonyoung!" maki Seugcheol dengan mimik jijik, masa pipi halusnya di bubuhi liur Soonyoung yang jomblo, kalau ia ketuaran bagaimana? –eh.

.

Pintu ditutup tanda mereka sudah siap menjemput hari esok diatas ranjang masing-masing. Didalam kamar, Seokmin masih terjaga. Otaknya masih memikirkan alasan mengapa ia tidak dikuncikan. Begitu pula dengan Soonyoung, mereka selalu satu fikiran. Jika bukan karena ada yang enak-enak dari Junghan pasti ia tidak akan berbuat baik seperti tadi.

Seokmin menatap kaca jendela yang terhubung dengan kamar tetangga sebelahnya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah ruangan terang tersebut dalam diam. Seokmin tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih selain melakukan hal ini. Selain karena dia penakut dan terkenal dengan sifat anti-socialnya di daerah rumah, ia juga malas berkenalan dengan orang baru. Seokmin dan Soonyoung sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat mereka didaerah rumah dengan didaerah sekolah atau tempat umum lainya.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin dikatakan bagai saudara kembar, namun jawabannya adalah tidak. Mereka bukan kembar, mereka hanya saudara. Bukan kandung. Seokmin adalah sepupu Junghan Seungcheol dari wilayah pelosok Seoul. Sementara Soonyoung adalah anak panti asuhan yang sudah Junghan anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Karena Seungcheol memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi, ia memaksa Soonyoung agar mau ikut dengannya tinggal satu rumah di pusat Seoul.

Tentu saja Soonyoung tidak menolak namun ketika dirumah, ia merasa bosan. Junghan selalu sibuk dengan berkas kantornya begitu pula dengan Seunghceol. Wonwoo sibuk dengan makalah kuliahnya dan Mingyu sibuk dengan ujian akhir masa sekolah tingkat akhirnya. Soonyoung mati kebosanan, ia bahkan tidak bisa menertawai hal konyol karenan meraasa sendirian. Namun pada bulan berikutnya, ada kejaiban.

Seokmin datang dan mereka dengan secepat kilat langsung akrab bagaikan tengah lama mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain. Awalnya Seungcheol dan juga yang lainya merasa senang dengan kedekatan mereka, karena Soonyoung sudah tidak jadi pendiam lagi.

Namun lama kelamaan mereka jadi jengah, Seokmin dan Soonyoung membuat banyak keributan terlebih lagi pada saat animasi Jepang yang berjudul 'Naruto Shippuden' tayang di televisi Korea. Semua kerusuhan dua lelaki itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Junghan awalnya merasa wajar, sedikit sindrom chuunibyou untuk masa pertumbuhan mereka tidak masalah, Junghan juga pernah mengalaminya semasa SMP hingga awal SMA –telat bagi Seokmin dan Soonyoung karena mereka terjangkit sindrom pada usia tua. Tapi jika itu terjadi setiap hari, itulah masalahnya dan hingga sekarang, Junghan hanya mampu membatasi jatah makan mereka sebagai sanksi dari kegaduhan dan kelalaian mereka akibat terlalu banyak menonton film tersebut.

Jika difikir, Junghan tidak jahat kok. Dia hanya tidak ingin adik-adiknya menjadi orang animism seperti yang sering ia lihat pada situs web Jepang. Seungcheol mewanti-wanti agar Seokmin dan Soonyoung sedikit mengurangi sifat buruk mereka karena bisa saja menular pada Mingyu ataupun pada Wonwoo yang masih buta akan hal seperti itu. Tapi masa bodo lah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau diapakan juga, Seokmin dan Soonyoung tidak akan berubah.

.

Suara ketukan pada kamar Mingyu membuat sang pemilik menggeliat, sesekali ia juga mengusik tidur sang permaisurinya, Jeon Wonwoo dan itu membuat Mingyu membuka matanya dengan tidak ikhlas. Ia bisa menebak siapa yang akan ia lihat didepan pintunya.

"Mau apa lagi ?"

Seokmin tersenyum seram, sesekali ia menatap Soonyoung yang juga tersenyum creepy pada iris matanya. Mingyu memutar matanya malas, ia berjalan menuju laci dan mengambil sesuatu lalu menyerahkannya pada Seokmin. "Jangan dirusakan, itu satu-satunya yang aku punya."

Bukan tanpa alasan Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Bukan sekali dua kali juga ia mendapati tamu dua alien –Seokmin dan Soonyoung- pada malam-malam. Dan dengan alasan yang sama, mereka meminjam kaset 'dewa' pada Mingyu dan juga bukan sekali-duakali mereka merusakan kaset 'dewa' tersebut. Sebetulnya Mingyu masih sebal, namun karena Wonwoo meminta agar melupakan hal itu maka ia melupakannya. Mingyu terlalu sayang pada Wonwoo.

"Tenang saja! ini akan kami jaga seperti kami menjaga janin pada perut!" ucap Soonyoung. Mingyu menggusah mereka agar pergi, lalu menutup pintunya dan kembali terlelap diatas ranjangnya. Tak lupa ia melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

Seokmin menatap Soonyoung dan kaset tersebut secara bergantian. Senyumnya lagi-lagi cerah, ia diam-diam berjalan menuju kamar Soonyoung guna mengambil laptop dan kembali menuju kamar Seokmin untuk memutar isi kaset tersebut. "Tidak ingin mengambil es jeruk dulu?" tanya Soonyoung yang sudah menjinjing tas berisi laptop bermerknya. Seokmin menggeleng, "Nanti takut ketahuan Junghan hyung." Soonyoung manggut-manggut setuju. Berabe juga jika sampai ketahuan.

"Jangan lupa matikan lampunya." Seokmin mengangguk, lalu menekan tombol lampu agar mati. Mereka sudah duduk diatas karpet bergambar shinobi kesayangan Seokmin didalam kamarnya. Mereka tersenyum-senyum begitu kaset dimasukan kedalam dvd-disk laptop Soonyoung. "Aduh, aku jadi grogi nih." Bisik Soonyoung sambil cekikikan tertahan. Seokmin setuju, ia bahkan lebih cengengesan daripada Soonyoung. Begitu layar laptop menampilkan cover dari isi kaset, lampu kamar mereka menyala.

Sorot mata keduanya mengikuti beberapa kotak lantai menuju sebuah kaki beralaskan sandal hotel yang sudah berdiri tegak didepan pintu. Soonyoung menelan ludahnya kasar, begitu pula dengan Seokmin.

Junghan sudah berdiri melipat dadanya dengan menantang, matanya menyala-nyala dan nafasnya naik-turun memburu. "Jadi kalian sedang menonton apa ?" Junghan langsung menarik laptop Soonyoung yang berada pada Seokmin. Ia tidak bisa menahan, karena akan berdampak besoknya ia bisa jadi busung lapar. Soonyoung menundukm, ia takut. Seokmin memainkan jemarinya dalam diam, ia juga takut.

Mata Junghan memicing begitu melihat apa yang dua adiknya itu tonton. Ia langsung menutup si laptop dengan kasar. Soonyoung meringis begitu mendengar suara aduan yang keras;laptopnya bisa-bisa rusak. "Junghan hyung, kau tahu kan kami ini masih remaja? Nah makanya itu hal wajar jika kita menonton itu." Bela Seokmin. Soonyoung menyenggol lengan Seokmin."Mengapa kau malah menantang maut !?" bisik Soonyoung sebal. "Ah molla!" balas Seokmin berbisik juga.

"Jangan harap kalian dapat sarapan besok pagi!" teriak Junghan dengan wajah merah padam lalu suara hentakan menyusul dibarengi dengan pintu kamar Seokmin yang Junghan tutup hingga berdebum keras.

Seokmin maupun Soonyoung menatap kepergian Junghan dengan mata mengedip tidak mengerti;tidak tahu maksudnya. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan, saling melempar tatapan tanya tentang tingkah Hyung cantiknya yang terlihat sangat sensi tadi, terutama saat melihat apa yang mereka lihat. "Kita salah ya ?" tanya Soonyoung dengan polosnya, wajahnya bingung dan terkesan tidak menampakan bahwa dia tengah berdosa. Seokmin menggeleng, ia juga tidak tahu. "Padahalkan kita hanya ingin menonton Rias yang tertutup awan surge ketika mandi, apa salahnya memang ?" Seokmin balik bertanya, Soonyoung hanya mengedikan bahunya juga tidak tahu.

Mereka menatap laptop Soonyoung dengan nanar;kepada kaset yang ada didalamnya lebih tepatnya. Seokmin menyenggol Soonyoung yang termenung sedih, "Berapa harga kaset DxD yang original ?" Soonyoung terlihat berfikir, ia mengingat-ingat perkataan Mingyu ketika memamerkan kaset bersampul gadis berambut merah tengah bertelanjang dada. "Kira-kira dua ratus ribuan lah, kenapa memangnya ?"

"Kalau kaset ini rusak kita harus menggantinya, kau mau patungan tidak ? kasihan Mingyu selalu kita rusakan kasetnya." Ujar Seokmin waras. Soonyoung mencebik, ia malah melempar tubuhnya keatas kasur Seokmin dengan ringan. Seokmin mendecak, wajahnya tidak terimah di beri tanggapan seperti itu oleh patner-in-crimenya. "Yah, untuk apa kita menggantinya, lagi pula pasti tidak rusak!" sahut Soonyoung meyakinkan. Seokmin hanya mengiyakan saja, ia sekarang malah dilanda kantuk yang tiba-tiba datang.

Kakinya melangkah kearah kasur lalu membaringkan tubuh tingginya disana bersebelahan dengan Soonyoung.

Geser kekiri, geser kekanan. Balik kiri, balik kanan. Tendang sana, tendang sini. "Argh!"

Seokmin berteriak kesal karena ulah Soonyoung yang pecicilan diatas kasurnya. Bahkan sampai gerbang mimpi saja belum tapi si pendek Soonyoung sudah membuat matanya memejam saja susah. Seokmin mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menuju bawah, namun sia-sia. Soonyoung berat, bahkan ditendang kebelakang saja tubuhnya masih stay pada tempatnya. Dia Samson ya ? "Ck, Soonyoung-ah bangun cepatlah!" frustasi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur dibawah karpet kesukaanya ditemani dengan dua damakurata –hinata sang cinta sejatinya dan juga –sakura sang selir tersayang lalu dalam hitungan detik, angannya melayang menuju pertempuran sengit bersama Soonyoung dialam mimpi malamnya.

.  
.

Junghan naik kekasur dengan ricuh, bahkan Seungcheol yang biasanya tidak akan terbangun bahkan sampai granat menghancurkan sebuah apartemen sekalipun kali ini terusik dan membuka matanya. Tangannya meraih bahu Junghan untuk tidur lagi namun si cantik malah cemberut dan menolaknya. Junghan menaikan alisnya bingung, ia duduk dan merangkul cintanya itu dan berusaha membuat Junghan agar tertidur lagi. "Kenapa ? hm?" tanyanya dengan sayang.

"Adikmu itu, kenapa dia seperti dirimu sih? Menyebalkan sekali." Ujarnya ketus. Seungcheol semakin bingung, ia tidak tahu apa-apa kenapa jadi kena juga. Junghan sedang pms? Atau sedang dalam mode ibu-ibunya lagi? Seungcheol bertanya dalam benaknya yang mengamuk minta istirahat lagi, namun si malaikatnya ini membuatnya harus tahan dari godaan untu terlelap. "Jelaskan yang benar Junghan, aku tidak mengerti loh." Pintanya dengan lembut sembari menyandarkan kepala si cantik pada bahunya yang polos tanpa pakaian apapun.

Junghan mendengus, ia memilin ujung piyamanya dengan gemas, ia kesal dan juga ehem –malu. "Tadi aku ke kamar Soonyoung," ceritanya pada Seungcheol yang berdeham untuk menyahuti sang pacar yang tengah bercerita. "Tapi dia tidak ada disana. Namun ketika aku membuka kamar Seokmin, Soonyoung ada disana. Mereka menatap layar laptop dengan keadaan kamar gelap." Lanjut Junghan dengan suara yang ingin membuat Seungcheol bergelut diranjang bersamanya;sekarang sudah diranjang tuan Choi.

"Lalu kenapa jika mereka seperti itu? Mereka tidak mengganggu mu 'kan?" Junghan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, "Mereka tidak menggangguku tapi apa yang mereka tonton menggangguku." Alis Seungcheol menaik, selanjutnya ia membulatkan mulutnya tanda bahwa ia paham apa yang adik-adiknya tonton sehingga namanya diseret Junghan sebagai kakak-yang-tidak-baik bagi dua ricuh –Seokmin dan Soonyoung. "Jadi mereka menonton video porno ?" Junghan menggeleng, Seungcheol malah bingung. "Lalu ?"

"Mereka menonton, animasi yang telanjang." Seungcheol menepuk dahinya, ia harus sabar. "Apa bedanya jika itu juga telanjang dengan video porno Junghan-ah sayang ?" suara Seungcheol rada menegas, masa hanya karena ini tidur kaisarnya jadi terganggu. Benar-benar Jungan ini. "Tapi suaranya itu loh, aku jadi malu." Bela Junghan tidak ingin disalahkan. Seungcheol mengajak Junghan untuk berbaring dan kembali memejamkan matanya diatas kasur.

Seungcheol mengabaikan pemebelaan Junghan yang membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus ingin mengapa-apakan kekasihnya itu kapan-kapan ketika ia merasa tersaingi. Ya, alasan Yoon Junghan membenci semua jenis video asusila mulai manusia sungguhan hingga seperti animasi gambar, seorang Junghan sangat membencinya karena ia merasa terkalahkan. Dan itulah sebab mengapa jika Seungcheol atau siapapun dalam lingkupnya memuji seorang gadis dan melebih-lebihkannya didepan Junghan, maka habislah dia.

"Jangan difikirkan, kau yang terbaik Junghan." Junghan makin cemberut, ia merasakan ada kaliamt bohong pada ucapan Seungcheol. "Kau hanya ingin membuatku tertidur lagi makanya kau berkata seperti itu." Seungcheol tersenyum diatas kepala Junghan, aduh cintanya ini minta diapakan sih –batin Seungcheol gemas.

Ia menarik wajah Junghan agar sejajar denganya, ia mengusap pipi mulus lelaki bermarga Yoon itu dengan sayang. "Dengarkan aku, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali?" Jungahn mendengus, masih bisa cemberut meski wajah mereka sudah berhadapan seperti ini. "Tapi kau itu juag sama, suka melihat video seperti itu, jadi sama saja bohong kau bekata seperti itu. Lepaskan." Junghan semakin kesal setelah melihat senyuman playboy Seungcheol yang antara cinta dan benci ia sukai itu.

Seungcheol buru-buru memeluk Junghan lalu menegcui rambut Junghan setulus hatinya. "Itu sifat alamiah seorang lelaki sejati Junghan-ah, bukan kah juga begitu? Jika tidak, biar aku saja yang jadi video asusila untukmu." Junghan membulatkan matanya, ia harus memasang pertahanan agar hari ini tidak ehem –jebol –lagi.

"Aih, Seungcheol-ya, jangan sekarang ih!"

.  
.

Wonwoo menggerutu dalam tidurnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap dengan mimpi indah sedari tadi. Kegaduhan dari kamar Seungcheol dan Junghan lagi-lagi membuatnya membuka matanya. ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, sedari tadi ia tidur membelakangi Mingyu, kekasih tecintanya.

Ia berbalik dan memeluk Mingyu yang terpejam. Nafasnya teratur, Wonwoo suka jika sudah mendengarkan nafas dan juga debaran jantung Mingyu disaat lelaki yang terpaut setahun lebih muda darinya itu tengah tertidur. Ia meletakan kepalanya tepat pada dada bidang Mingyu lalu kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menjemput bunga tidurnya. Namun,

"Akh! Seunghce-ooh!"

Mata Wonwoo kembali membuka, ia tidak bisa tertidur dengan suara yang membuatnya ehem –ingin juga. Duh, Wonwoo-ya kau sudah besar. Ia menguncang-guncangkan bahu Mingyu agar terbangun dan menemaninya untuk tertidur juga tapi sudah berkali-kali diguncang, si raksasa itu tidak kunjung membuka kelopaknya. Wonwoo sebal, inisiatif, ia menunggangi tubuh Mingyu. Biasanya jika dengan posisi ini, si raksasa Mingyu akan terbangun lalu menarik Wonwoo dalam dekapanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum mesem-mesem. Ia menekan-nekan pipi Mingyu, sambil mencicit ditelinga lelaki itu agar lekas bangun. Tapi memang dasarnya kebo, Mingyu tidak juga bangun. Wonwoo mati kebosanan, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "Aha!" Wonwoo menjentikan jarinya, ia mendapat ide cemerlang –kotor.

.  
.

Soonyoung terbangun karena ia mendapat mimpi buruk;ia kehilangan action figure Yamanaka Ino –gadis berdada besar dari klan Yamanaka pada Naruto shippuden. Matanya sesekali mengerjab, ia mendudukan dirinya pada kasur Seokmin. Ia kebayang mimpinya lagi, Ia jadi takut.

Masalahnya, pelaku pembuangan waifu –action figurenya- adalah si raksasa, Kim Mingyu karena ia telah merusak kaset kebanggan Mingyu. Soonyoung menatap Seokmin yang tertidur pulas dengan gaya tidur seperti berenang. Soonyoung tidak memperdulikannya lalu ia lebih memilih bangkit guna meraih laptopnya, mengeluarkan kaset milik Mingyu. Soonyoung ingin memulangkannya saja.

"Jika dia bertanya kenapa rusak, jawab saja karena Junghan hyung." Batinya mengingatkan agar Soonyoung tidak kalah argument ketika Mingyu menuduhnya. Maka tanpa meminta Seokmin untuk menemaninya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Mingyu yang berada dilantai dua –kamar mereka adalah kamar paling atas.

Ia berjalan dengan mata menutup, bagaikan sleep-walker, Soonyoung akhirnya sampai juga setelah sesekali terjatuh atau menabrak tembok ataupun beberapa benda lainya. Soonyoung menguap sebelum mengetuk pintu. Soonyoung menunggu lama, karena si Mingyu belum juga keluar. Padahal sebenarnya, ketukan tadi tidak sampai pada permukaan pintu, hanya mengambang diudara dan Soonyoung yang terkantuk-kantuk menganggap jika ia sudah mengetukanya.

"Ck lama sekali sih!" katanya tidak sabaran. Karena sudah terpepet ngantuk dan juga ingin cepat-cepat bermimpi diatas ranjangnya, Soonyoung menerobos masuk tanpa salam apapun. "Yah Mingyu! Ini aku kembalikan hentai mu! Jangan pelit-pelit untuk meminjamkannya pada kami!" katanya lancar tanpa tergagap begitu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang pemilik kamar. Soonyoung mengusap matanya, pandangannya kearah kasur Mingyu sedikit blur. "Kalian sedang apa ?" tanya Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo membeku diatas tubuh Mingyu.

Wonwoo memutar kepalanya kearah Soonyoung dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot. Lalu memaksakan senyum yang hampir mirip seperti menahan buang air. Soonyoung menatap lurus, tidak tahu entah kemana. Namun presepsi Wonwoo jika lelaki pendek itu sedang menatap kearahnya;mengara ke interogasi. "Soonyoung-ah, hehe. Tidak tidur?"alihnya lalu turun dari atas tubuh Mingyu sembari terus tersenyum sembelit.

Soonyoung jadi ingat, dia kan tadi mengantuk. Jadi lupa. "Ah, iya, aku jadi lupa. Yasudahlah, aku tidur." Wonwoo melambaikan tanganya ketika Soonyoung menutup pintu kamarnya lalu pergi darisana. Ia mengusap dadanya lega, ia panik. Bagaimana jika Mingyu terbangun? Mati kemaluan dia –eh.

"Masa bodo! Ini semua salah Junghan hyung!" lalu ia menggulung diri bagaikan risol isi manusia tanpa perduli jika Mingyu sudah berguling mendarat diatas lantai.

.  
.

Soonyoung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya guna menjemput mimpi. Namun ia jadi teringat insiden barusan. Padahal tadi ia menganggapnya entang tapi kenapa sekarang jadi diperberat. "Aneh." Katanya. Karena tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam permasalahan diatas-dan-dibawah pasangan tadi, Soonyoung akhirnya melelapkan diri.

Namun yang Soonyoung tidak mengerti adalah, mengapa ia jadi memimpikan jika dua sejoli tadi sedang bergulat cinta? Biarlah, Soonyoung hanyalah jomblo sekarang. Tidak ingin hanyut dan berkahir iri, ia kembali menjemput kantuknya.

"Ahh! Nhn! Ming –ahh!"

Lagi, Soonyoung semakin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya terlebih setelah mendengar suara yang sangat pantang didengar olehnya ketika malam hari. Soonyoung berdecak sebal, ia memasang earphonenya lalu mem-play sebuah lagu hardrock untuk menutupi suara gaib yang mengusiknya menuju tidur. Tak lama suara itu hilang, Soonyoung melepaskan earphonenya namun tak lama kemudian,

"Seung –Seungcheol! Mhh!"

Dan sepertinya, mala mini adalah malam terburuk daripada ia mesti dikunciin diluar rumah dan bermalam dengan nyamuk dan sebangsanya bersama Seokmin. Wajahnya lecek, bak selembar kertas bekas diinjak-injak. Soonyoung berdoa dalam mimpinya, semoga saja Junghan lupa akan larangannya untuk dia dan Seokmin agar tidak sarapan lalu ia juga berdoa agar kaset Mingyu rusak saja. Ia sudah lelah dengan suara gaib yang meerusak gendang terlinganya itu. "Sialan." Desisinya sebal.

"Petapa genit mana yang menyebarkan ajaran rumah tangga didalam rumah tua ini !? Aish!"

Soonyoung, benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Ditambah teriakan melengking dari Seokmin yang ia yakini sedang mengigau bertarung dengan Madara ataupun Kabuto dan Kaguya. Soonyoung semakin menekan bantal agar berhasil menyumpal lubang telinganya dari suara setan diluar sana.

"Persetan! Kalian bisa diam tidak !?" karen kesal, tidak tahan dan ngantuk, Soonyoung membuka pintunya kasar dengan nafas tidak slow, ia berteriak demikian. Mungkin mereka pake earphone, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Selamat Soonyoung-ah, selamat bergadang. Hidup itu terkadang memang tidak adil dimata seorang jomblo Soonyoung-ah. Kau kuat, kau kuat!

Selamat malam, Soonyoung ah. Mimpi indah.

. 

**Tbc/end?**

 **.**

 **Fyuh~ ada ena-enanya gitu~ asli gak maksud buat bikin yang nyerempet-nyerempet begitu deh, suer :' maafkan aku ya saudara sekalian :" gomenne**

 **.**

 **Ayo, kerja samanya~  
tuangkan semua unek-unek kalian di kotak review ya!  
terima kasih banyak yang udah mau nyempetin baca dan review. Apalagi sampe fav/follow. Cinta deh pokoknya, aw aw~**

 **.**

 **Yosh, ini fanfik dibuat untuk bukti kecintaan saya pada genre abstrak –loh?  
ini didedikasikan buat Ajim yang katanya gak rela Seungkwan sama si bule Vernongnong –gue juga sih wkwk. Sama ini juga dibuat bakal lloydkagamine-jiejie w ntar ini aku buat SoonHoon kayak main layangan –loh?**

 **.**

 **Readers, don't forget yaw. Kritik, saran dan kebab baba rafi kirimkan ke kotak review :'  
I laf yu sum ach :***

 **©Felix. JJ Edisson  
2015.12.2**


End file.
